1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable maintenance. Specifically, the present invention relates to fiber detection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern utility companies personnel is assigned to design and maintain the utility infrastructure. The personnel is typically referred to as operations personnel. For example, in power utility companies or in communication utility companies operations personnel typically maintain the utility system.
Most utility infrastructure utilizes cables. For example, both power companies and communication companies use cables to communicate the resources that they provide to customers. The cabling may be copper cabling, fiber-optic cabling or coaxial cabling.
Most of the cabling is buried so that the cabling will not be disturbed. For example, in communication systems, fiber-optic cabling is typically buried so that the cabling is not disrupted or disturbed. The cabling is typically buried in a subterranean area where the lighting is very poor. Therefore, when operations personnel attempt to gain access and troubleshoot the cabling, it is typically hard to distinguish or see the cabling. To compound matters, several fibers within the cable are typically bundled together. Therefore, since the lighting in the area is poor, it is hard to distinguish a single fiber from the many fibers that are collocated within the cable of interest. In addition, fibers have a very small diameter, which further exacerbates the problem of identifying a single fiber.
Fibers are identified by color code in binder groups within the fiber cable. Various standards have been developed to identify individual fibers. For example, blue=1, orange=2, green=3, brown=4, slate=5, white=6, red=7, black=8, yellow=9, violet=10, aqua=11 and rose=12 are standardized color codes within the communication industry. Using the color code an operator knows which fibers to reconnect after splicing the fibers for maintenance. However, when there is poor lighting, it becomes difficult for an operator to distinguish the fiber color. As a result, when an operator attempts to work on a cable in an area with poor lighting, there is a high risk of reconnecting the wrong fibers. Reconnecting the wrong fibers results in connection of the wrong endpoints, which may ultimately result in extended service outage.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for identifying fibers in areas with poor lighting. There is a need for a method and apparatus to distinguish a fiber given the size of fibers. There is a need for a method and apparatus for distinguishing a single fiber from the other fibers that are collocated within the cable of interest.